Doctor Days and Pageant Glory!
by Sparkien
Summary: So, Temari wants young Sakura here to experience life to the fullest. She didn't expect this to happen though, especially when she found her young adopted sister deciding to play doctor…right on the stage!


**Story: **_Doctor Days and Pageant Glory._

**Topic**: _Naruto (AU)_

**Pairings**: _Sasuke and Sakura_

**Type**: _One shot._

**Summary**: _So, Temari wants young Sakura here to experience life to the fullest. She didn't expect this to happen though, especially when she found her young adopted sister playing doctor…right on stage!_

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Naruto_

**Author's note**: _This is what I deserve. This is what I get for watching that stupid Toddlers and Tiaras crap all day while being sick. OH WELL. Enjoy my lovelies 3 Hope it refreshes your day._

-C-

A few footsteps here, a couple sighs there, yep she was ready.

Temari was currently ushering around the house making last minute changes and adjustments, hoping that she would not forget anything.

Meanwhile, Gaara and Kankuro were watching silently from the couch looking back and forth as she moved from place to place. But in the middle of the two was an extremely young girl.

While Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were blood siblings, the young child was an adopted member. With her pale pink hair and intriguing jade eyes that always seemed to shine, she could easily pass a direct member of the family. Temari, with sandy blonde hair, was the oldest being nineteen. Following was Kankuro who was seventeen with brown hair. Gaara, with quite red hair was sixteen. Closing the group was little ole' Sakura only being five years old.

"Alright, we're ready! Kankuro grab that bag, Gaara you get Sakura and wait by the elevator and meet me in the ballroom when Kankuro catches up to you." Temari spoke swiftly before exiting in a rushed with one last warning, "and don't take too long!"

The two brothers exchanged looks before doing as they were told.

Still confused? Let's go into a bit of detail. You see Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro's parents adopted Sakura from an orphanage when she was only two however they passed away themselves only a year later. Since Temari was nineteen she decided to become the legal guardian since they had always stuck together.

Temari wanted Sakura to experience life to the fullest, which brings us to our current point. A beauty pageant, yeah she wanted her to experience lots of different things. Including beauty pageants, it was only a onetime thing anyways.

Gaara stopped by the nearest elevator, the young girl beside him exploding with a spastic nature who was admiring the dress of a passerby. Once they neared the rosette backed away and clung to the pants leg of her adopted brother.

A middle aged lady stopped beside them along with a petite blonde who seemed to be the same age as Sakura. Gaara could see Kankuro running down the hall towards them so he pressed the elevator button, nodding politely to the other beside him.

"Ooh! I just love your hair! It's so pretty!" Sakura looked towards the other girl beginning to come out of her shell a bit

"...Arigato."

"My name's Ino! What about yours?" she had a bright smile and you could tell she was naturally charismatic and it would enhance as she got older.

"Sakura, I like your dress. The purple is so pretty!" the rosette responded quietly with a burst of energy as she ended the sentence, before walking inside the elevator with the young girl and their accomplices.  
>It was silent until they entered the ball room. Noticing a stage they walked closer till spotting out Temari who seemed relieved.<p>

"Thank goodness, come on Sakura let's go back stage." Temari grasped her hand leading Sakura away, who noticed Ino only a few feet ahead of her and was starting to feel more excited.

"Alright since you're going on by yourself do your best, kay?" Once Temari finished they had stopped walking, and Sakura gave a response by nodding with a soft giggle, "I'll be watching you offstage!" With that she winked and jogged away, leaving the child to wait her turn.

"Oi! Sakura, come see." Said person turned towards who was calling her, Ino. She stepped closer, complying with a smile.

"So forehead this is Hinata, she's doing the pageant with us."

"H-hello…" Hinata spoke in a timid manner, but it suited her along with the color of her hair, almost navy but not quite and her crystal clear eyes completed the look.

"Oh, that's cool, my name is Sakura!" The quiet girl at the elevator was gone, as if she never existed.

They were going to talk a bit more but a voice boomed through a few speakers placed nearby, "hello and welcome to the annual Uchiha pageant. As a special treat we have the entire family here with us so let's give them a round of applause, especially towards the founder Uchiha Mikoto!" the speaker paused for a moment to let the applause sink in and quiet down before speaking again.

"Ooh! Sasuke-kun is going to be here!" a few spaces behind the three newly formed friends was a red hair girl talking with another girl beside her.

"Ugh...Karin, I mean I'll admit Sasuke-kun is pretty cute but GEEZ she goes overboard for him and obsesses way too much. Give it a break." Ino complained for a moment saying the last bit loud enough for the tacky red head to hear.

The said girl responded with a huff as stalked over, "Well excuse me. I'm sure Sasuke-kun will never have time for talentless girls like you three."

Sakura raised a brow at Karin's rudeness before blurting out a few words subconsciously, "Well I'm sure Sasuke doesn't want obsessed fans like you two."

Another scoff came from Karin before she stalked off angrily back to her place in line.

"Not bad forehead. You'll fit right in. So h-" Ino was interrupted by the loud speaker going off, "Contestant 5, Yamanaka Ino"

Said girl headed off to the stage confidently saying they would talk later. Within five minutes Sakura heard a chorus cheers then more silence and Hinata left to show off her routine. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Temari sending her a thumbs up which gave her a slight boost in confidence.

Once more she heard the speakers but this time they called out her name, "Contestant 7, Haruno Sakura."

She mustered up all the courage she could with her young self and went to the stage, beginning her routine. With a grand smile, she walked throughout the stage and seemed to be really enjoying herself. Like the others who were in her age group, the speaker told a bit about the current contestant.

"Haruno-chan is lively young girl, with her three adopted siblings. Her hair color is natural, and she adores playing doctor with her stuffed animals."

She had done it! She'd walked off the stage feeling quite good with her five year old self. She ran towards Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara giggling as they shared a hug. With quick rush, but careful timing (contradictions xD) she changed into another dress that she would wear when they announced the winners.

Having a little time to spare the siblings returned with their young rosette to the seats they were previously seated in. Sakura had decided to sit atop Kankuro's lap and stared around aimlessly for the most part. Until a boy a few rows in front of her made her stop and concentrate. He was staring at her particularly and she had no clue why!

She returned his silent stare by sending him a look of confusion. A few seconds passed by before a Dino surfaced above the chair he was in. He held it tightly put pulled at one of the arms softy. It had a tear and the stuffing could come out at any time! This made her anxious and she squirmed slightly in her brother's lap.

Whether it lucky for her or not, they were now calling for her age group to come back on the stage. Temari ushered her off Kankuro's lap and she ran off towards the stage as told. Once they were all lined up she noticed she was next to Hinata, and that Ino was also beside her. The three giggled and became silent once a booming voice was heard.

"It's time to announce the winners of our five year old division! We'll start off with best smile and fo from there, but unlike our usual judging, Mikoto has asked for her youngest son to pick out who he think has done their best overall.

For the next few minutes they discussed best dressed, smile, and appearance. Ino had won best smile, Sakura had won best dressed, and Hinata had pulled a win in best appearance, however it was told young Haruno had pulled a close second in this category.

She felt so happy!

She heard a female's voice come on the speakers, it sounded so fresh compared to the previous, "Alright this is what you've all waited for, my young son, Sasuke will choose who thinks should win the grand title."

With that she had ushered the young boy forward—who had his dearly beloved green dinosaur with him—and he went straight for his choice, not needing any time to decide.

"_You_."

He was standing in front of Sakura, holding out his green dinosaur towards her, "Fix it...please?"

The girl stared before nodding and obliged, taking the doll. She pulled a band aid out—where nobody knew from—and placed it over the ripped stitch.

"There you go...chicken butt!"

Sakura responded and smiled sticking her tongue out playfully and handed back his toy. Sasuke looked back to his mother then walked towards his elder with the slightest hint of a smile. All the while those in the audience didn't know what to think; neither did his parents or the other contestants...except to laugh and all did excluding the latter.

Uchiha Mikoto smiled sweetly and began to speak again, "Well it seems my son has chosen...contestant 7, Haruno Sakura! Congratulations!"

They were all dismissed from the stage and all the children ran back to their respective guardians.

"I'm so proud of you Sakura-chan! You did so well!" Temari had praised her rightly, as she did a fine job competing and bringing a little humor to the day. She laughed and nodded, before they saw the Uchihas coming towards them.

"**Minasan konnichi wa***, I just wanted to come congratulate you again. It's not often I see girls like Sakura. I was just wondering how many pageants she's done?"

"**Konichiwa**, and actually...this is the only one she's done." Temari responded almost instantly.

"Really? She's got a knack for it...and playing doctor I see." the lady Uchiha laughed and so did Temari. They were interrupted by the two youngest in the group.

"It does too!"

"My hair does not look like a chickens butt!"

They weren't arguing in a hateful manner, they were just bantering back and forth playfully which the surrounding adults found quite funny.

Sakura continued to insist her accusation by poking the back of Sasuke's head, "See? It sticks  
>up!"<p>

-C- 

"We must keep in touch Temari-chan!" 

"Of course Mikoto-San"

"Just Mikoto dear!"

-C-

*Minasan konnichi wa - English translate to 'Hello everyone'

*chan, kun- pet names, or used for affectionate purposes.

*san- Title for Mr., Mrs., Miss

**Author's note 2: **Gah! I've so finally glad to have this finished, I started quite a while back and forgot about it. I've also been lazy on making new stories, very bad procrastination case I have, ne? Well I believe this makes up as a Christmas present since I finished it tonight.

Merry Christmas my readers, have a good one! 3


End file.
